warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Shelly./Archive 6
Speedpaint Hi could I get a speedpaint video? Please, 03:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Redo Sure. Since he's named after, well, a tiger, maybe make his stripe pattern like that, but it's your choice. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 04:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome =3 Oh, you're welcome! I'm just trying to make this wiki the best it could be! It means a lot coming from you! 17:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why everyone was fighting over your tweak image, it looks really good, and if you got permission, you get to do it. It's like, guys calm down she had permission she should do it. 00:10 Mon Dec 19 Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry... you lied. I didn't admit to being a dupe, second that was PHOENIX listing all her SISTER'S dupes NOT EVEN her own. I've been trying to chat , but it's saying eror *Ivyclaw* Reserve a charart 4 me? Hai Shelly! Can you reserve Nettlesplash or Rabbitleap for me...i'm not sure which one I want to do because I did both anyway, but Rabbitleap's pelt color was weird so it's a little different, it's basicly a smoother brown, I guess. FerretclawLover 12:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dupe Account Instead of cluttering the wiki with edits, please email them to admin@kitsufox.com . If a public review becomes mandatory, we can upload then, until such time it seems best to keep the matters private. Thanks, 13:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I already checked...it still won't let me edit :\ FerretclawLover 19:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Weird...I checked a few hours ago and it wouldn't let me edit but now it will, thanks for all your help Shelly! FerretclawLover 19:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Meh, everyone defends their best ''friends, and I wouldn't want to get involved. They should just accept the fact your doing, no offense to them though. 21:36 Mon Dec 19 Re: Of course you may. xD As a matter of fact, I just CBAed it since it looked so amazing. :D I just wish there were more space on the page. 23:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Request Okay, shelly. 83 Can you draw Darky (me) and you fighting in a graveyard? Darky is solid black with a red collar, split tail, orange eyes and white on tail tip. Scourgeluv303 03:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 03:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey, Shelly, can you do a speedpaint for me? For my birthday? I want my first oc, Spottedmask, a small slender fluffy calico she-cat with mulit-colored eyes(Gray-gold-blue-green) with my bf, Adam(His warrior name is Stormcloud) Stormcloud is a dark,mottled gray-brown tabby and white tom with wide dark brown eyes. Please and thanks.Maple♥poolMischief brewing 03:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) December 29. Nine days from now. :) and You can pick, I'm not picky. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 16:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shelly? I want to know something, and I'd like it if you were honest with me. I'm not angry with you, I'm just confused. How come you always leave the chat whenever I come on it? Do I annoy you, or did I offend you somehow? This isn't recent, it seems that you'd rather avoid me. I would just like to know why, as I try not to be annoying or rude. Thanks and kind regards, 03:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank goodness it was a weird coincidence, I was starting to get paranoid XD I'm glad that I asked, sorry to bug you with something like that 04:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re; Kay. Promise Ill never make a mistake like that again. 07:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Shelly, I'm sorry for being underage during the chat. I just found out today that 13 was the minimum. I joined yesterday and I was going to get off the chat after I PMed you. Once again I am sorry. I hope that I will be able to come back in when I am 13. I will message you when I am. Thx Brightheart4eva 17:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wilde charart request general Wilde Short-pelt dark tabby, gold eyes, 4 white paws and an generals helmet. She-cat Warrior Loner Blank Help Hey Shelly, I was just wondering if you wanted help with the loner blank? If you're still making them, I have some ideas. Thanks. 18:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you aren't working on them anymore. If you still wanna see what I made, you can message me. 21:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool! I made a short haired male and a long haired female. People (including myself) really liked the one you came up with. So I sort of combined the current picture and the one you made. It would probably be easier to email you them, since I don't have a deviantart. Here is the short haired loner with colors and shading. Ignore the earpink, I did that in like one second. Yeah the head needs help o.o 22:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's ok. I understand, I still think yours is better. It was just idea. Hope it helped in some way. I'll let you know if I think of anything else. 00:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ooops I meant blue collar xD Scourgeluv303 18:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 18:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry xD Mkay sorry. How bout.... Fallen? Scourgeluv303 18:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 18:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Lineart? I love your loner blank! I was wondering if you could do a blank for my new wiki...http://warriorsforfun.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. You don't have to join or anything, i'm just asking if you could do a blank. Possibly the queen, prey hunter, cave guard, or to-be. Those are the blanks you can probably choose from. I'll ask my leads Graceglow and Leopardclaw if it's okay that you do any of those. FerretclawLover 19:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! *hugs* FerretclawLover 19:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) About Moonstorm27 How do we know when she turns old enough? We don't even know HOW old she is. Hisss, I'm Smile.cat! 03:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Hisss, I'm Smile.cat! 03:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Last-minute something... Okay, so remember how I asked for a speedpaint of Ivypool and Dovewing? (You archived it, just so you remember...) Well, is it possible to, well, you know, change it? Seeing as you've got another request to do before mine, I think I might change what I'm requesting: My cat Panda (black and white, yellow eyes) up a tree staring down at his sister Smoky (calico she-cat, golden eyes). Don't put a collar on either of them; Smoky is a rogue and Panda doesn't wear one. It's fine if you do Ivypool and Dovewing, but I'd like it if you did this other one...Panda's really special to me. 05:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! :D 00:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, tuck That userbox about the "apprentice rush" is pretty tucking awesome. Can I steal it and modify it? (I'll put one of my own apprentice images in it) Also, I would like a link to your dA page, s.v.p. I like creeping. <3 10:32 Wed Dec 21 ''Charart Hey Shellheart, I'm sorry about the last charart that I asked you to make I had no idea it was copyright. Anyway could you please make me this one? Name of Cat: Ivyclaw Gender: Female Description (eye color as well): A black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Pelt length: Long Rank: Warrior Markings/scars, injuries, etc: Scar on her eye Thanks! Shadowclaw57 19:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Shadowclaw57 Hi Hi Shellheart, my friend told me you were great at making chararts and I was wondering if you can make me one Name of Cat: Thornfur Gender: female Description (eye color as well): black and white tortoiseshell with green eyes Pelt length: long Rank: warrior Markings/scars, injuries, etc: scar on her eye Thank you! Tigerstar5 15:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Tigerstar5 SpeedpaintEdit Hi could I get a speedpaint video? Please, 17:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Umm Shelly why isn't cloudy your friend anymore? Is there some thing wrong? 21:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Shelly. ^^ And despite my arguing that Tigerstar didn't need to be redone, it really is gorgeous too. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Shelly! I just wanted to ask where you request to become a warrior on Project:Charart. I won't be requesting anytime soon, I just wanted to ask for when I think I am ''worthy. Which, obviously i'm not yet. Thanks, 14:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way I love what i'm called on your this user counts themselves as a friend thing. That's hilarious, and it's so true. I didn't think it out. I was like "gotta hurry and create an account so I can do stuff." Well, after all, i'm a blonde :P 15:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Since I have no critique on Tigerstar, I couldn't leave this on the tweak page. His image reminds me a lot of my cat, Hickory (minus the scars and his stripes are a little darker) I mean, the resemblance is almost startling XD 16:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :O :O oh Shelly I was stalking your channel and I saw THAT YOU FAVORITED THE KEY OF AWESOME! Do you whatch it? 21:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do a lot. I saw all of the videos on your channel and they're so good! How do you draw them? (also sorry about getting on the wrong foot when I first met you :P...and using caps xD) 21:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request I'll try describing it a bit more,... Darky and Fallenblood fighting in a graveyard. Darky is a solid black she-cat with a split tail, white tail tip, orange eyes and a blue collar. Fallenblood is a grey tabby she cat with green eyes. And I would like it speedpainted. Thanks! Hisss, I'm Smile.cat! 21:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Hisss, I'm Smile.cat! 21:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay when I first met you you reported me for treating you :O and I like you're V.I.D.E.O.S okay? xD 21:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint =3 Could you make one of Crescentpaw, a long-and-soft-furred dark gray tom with a white chest, tail-tip, and crescent-shape on his forehead; with one white eye and one blue eye, sitting down with a smile and the background with him sitting under a palm tree? XD I hope it's not too much! =3 It will not let me chat :( *Ivyclaw* Speedpaint :3 Hai Shelly. I was wondering if you could make me a speedpaint?? I know you're a busy person, so you don't need to do it if you don't want to. I was wondering if you could draw these two cats, (on a roleplay site that I go on) Poppydawn (brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws) sitting next to Ivorystar (Bengal/brown tabby tom with green eyes) under a sunset. I know its a lot, sorry. Dx Thank you! 21:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint I know you're busy and all, and I'm sorry to put more work on your plate, but could I please have a speedpaint? The cat I would like is on my userpage, under the My Cat heading. I don't really care how the background looks, just maybe in the moonlight? Thanks! And don't worry about getting it to me fast, I can wait as long as needed! :) 01:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Excesive Uploads This user has uploaded way over their 3 non PCA related uploads per week. Thanks! 03:25 Mon Dec 26 Making Automatic Messages Hi there! I was wondering how you do those automatic messages that appear after your first edit, y'know, like "Welcome to NAME OF WIKI!" I'd like to do one for my own wiki, but I don't know how. Thanks! :) TheNightCats 15:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll redo the image. ^^ Thanks for letting me know. 19:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ohai So, could you come on the PCA IRC whenever you can? I've got a question for you :> 03:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Plushies! You're going to start the requests for plushies soon? Cool! I remember talking about it on chat. ;) ♫Purplemoon♪ Stay up until Midnight 18:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! When do you plan to start the requests? ♫Purplemoon♪ Stay up until Midnight 18:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Merci beaucoup ^.^ 21:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Shelly, lead to lead, (not here) would you ban somebody for being underaged for about two years, but is now the right age. I'm just not sure if I should ban them. Squishee I am le Puppeh! 03:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! And congratz on 4600 edits! I hope there is more to come! :) Squishee I am le Puppeh! 03:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) o3o Sorry Sorry for deleting your comment. I was trying to make my own comment but my keyboard probably did something stupid. 16:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Panda He's white with a black back, tail, patch on both his left legs, muzzle, ears and head. You know what, just to help, I'll upload a picture of him over my own. I made it a little too fast, so it's not that good, but I hope that helps. ;) 07:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) DOES THIS LOOK UNSURE TO YOU?! xD I love your avatar. 13:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) WOAH Woah Shelly that's A-M-A-Z-ING!. How could there be anything to change? 14:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Happy New Year's Eve Shelly!! 00:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The Doctah I would never leave without telling the Doctah I was going D: I just wanted some opinions on what people thought of me leaving :P (I love the Doctah and you too much to leave anyway) HAPPY NEW YEAR! 8D 21:55 Sun Jan 1 Stolen art Hey not sure if you're going to ignore me, but this user's website is using PCA blanks, thanks 18:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) >:C Y u take Birdsong? >:C Actually I'm not upset, it just seems like every charart I was gonna do gets taken XD You'll do great with her image. 01:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait...what? ''Really? Shelly, if you really want to do her, go ahead. 01:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Well gosh...I really appreciate it! ^^ Thank you! 01:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know but I left you two messages that I guess you didn't get or something because you never replied. And thanks for handling it. 22:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Speedpaint Um... The two cats on my userpage (Wildfire and Silverfrost) underwater with him saving her at sunhigh. Oh and for the background music this or this. Thanks so much I know you're very busy. 00:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Weaselfur Owlstar, yes. Weaselfur, lemme ask Iceheart's opinion first. I'm thinking yes though. Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 04:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shelly! Can I ask a favor? Can you comment on my Icecloud? I'm waiting for a comment and you're good at criticism. That sounds weird O.o 17:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually I really don't care what song. But in the picture the silver tabby's from Riverclan and Wildfire's from Thunderclan, but eventually they become 'mates'. 22:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fair. Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Quality Member On your userpage, when you said that you only take charart requests from quality members, do you mean users that contribute to the wiki, and have been here for a while? Just a little question. 00:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) can u make me a charat?Acornleaf 02:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) how do i get on the PCA ive been on it before but my account got shutdown and i forgot how to get on the PCAAcornleaf 02:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Speaking of chararts, could you make me one, since I don't vandalize nor don't come on here for solely social purposes? This has been the first time in many months since I joined the wiki that I requested a charart myself. It's pretty simple, and you can upload it on my personal image: Name: Treetail Gender: Female Rank: Medicine Cat Pelt Colour: Sandy-coloured Eye Colour: Yellow-green Pelt Length: Short-haired Injuries: A small scar on her front left leg after a collision with an enemy warrior. Other: N/A Thank you! 03:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I really like it, and no, it's fine! I'll revert it back for now, since I want to show off my Snakefang a little more. 04:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Image theft Hey shellheart. I found another website using our PCA images right here: http://warriorcatsandgangs.webs.com/apps/profile/64960385/ I both sent a message to the user and posted a comment below saying to remove the images, but the I realized there hasnt been activity there on that page since last June. I'm hoping you could do something about this as I'm not sure who or if the owner of the site is even around anymore 05:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, thank you so much! It's just adorable! <3333 It's okay about the speedpaint, the picture's so cute I didn't even think about the speedpaint until I saw the last part of the message. So...Thanks, Xie Xie, Gracias, any other thank-yous in other languages! It's just adorable ^^ 07:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Gotcha 23:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, um, I didn't want to do him because of the OA. I wanted to do him because I had him reserved first, and it's not my fault that my computer broke. Anyways, I guess you can have him, only ebcause it's almost done, though. Do you know of any other chararts not done, yet? :P 00:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yay. That's Jingo for me. You know how people would say, "on a scale to 1-10, 10." Well, if I put him on that scale, he'd break it. 00:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) News Report (well...sorta >.<) Hai, Shelly. This is pretty minor, but...on the PCA news...it says "A group for PCA has been opened on deviantart! Ge here if you wish to join!" ^It says "ge" and not "go". Did you do that on purpose...? x3 Because, the o key is on the other side of the keyboard from the e key...XD. Just asking, I know it's really minor, so yea... 09:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Dawn of Clans Yeah I saw that on your user page you talked about Dawn of Clans.....okay yeah what is that? Where did you get that? Squishee I am le Puppeh! 16:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No I mean what is it? Is it a series? And where did you find out? Squishee I am le Puppeh! 16:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hey Shellz! Heyyy! 04:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i am not trying to bully Sorry i dont want to remove her but just to make sure shes on chat sorry i dont mean to bully Owlfang33 22:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd like your opinion Hai Shelly. It's me again. Stinking up your page. Anywho, on a more serious note, I want your opinion on Firestar. I'm going to try doing him my way, but I want thinking on making him long-furred. I feel his description denotes either could be a possibility, but I want your opinion on it since I'm gonna work on it tonight. 05:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, thanks for your input :) 05:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Redwillow Hey Shelly. Yes, you'd have my permission to redo Redwillow, but for now, I'm going to say wait. There are other chararts that are more inaccurate than Redwillow. You may make his apprentice with the new pattern, but for now, I'd say wait for the list of tweaking to get a bit shorter. Does that sound fair? 23:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to Adderfang done first, but I think I might do him myself. So, yeah, I think that's fine 23:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I've always been find of her in CotC and on the cover of Bluestar's prophecy, and I honesltly just don't feel it looks blue at all :/ I'm not meaning to insult you or your choice, but she's appeared with the same colors twice and those artists go for realism. Plus, I did add a blue tint to her shading, much like I added a flame tint to Firestar. 01:01, January 12, 2012 (UTC) 5,000 Congratulations on getting 5,000 edits! 01:20 Thu Jan 12